Povo do Amanhã
by jim howlett
Summary: Uma repórter curiosa. Uma médica num dilema moral. Uma jovem com amnésia. Três pessoas que nunca se conheceram e que têm papéis fundamentais na cadeia de eventos que decidirá o destino do planeta. Humanos ou mutantes? Qual deles deve ser a espécie dominante? Qual deles deve ser... o Povo do Amanhã!


**PRÓLOGO**

A cada cinco minutos, uma pessoa é assassinada em algum lugar deste devasso mundo. A cada quinze minutos uma mulher é estuprada numa esquina sombria. Todos dias os poderosos desfrutam de mansões suntuosas, mulheres e bebidas da melhor qualidade enquanto tripudiam sobre o homem comum, aqueles seres desprezíveis que eles largaram em sarjetas imundas. Eles bebem alegremente enquanto aguardam que os bueiros transbordem sangue e todos aqueles vermes se afoguem de uma vez.

Eu vi a verdadeira face do homem. E tive medo.

Meu nome é Al Greystone, um agente do MI6, o serviço secreto inglês. Se você perguntar sobre mim por aí não vai conseguir nada. Não existo oficialmente. Sou como um fantasma inglês.

Hoje o fantasma está numa visita a Nova York, a cidade que nunca dorme. As principais agências do mundo geralmente mostram colaboração entre si apenas quando existem benefícios mútuos. Fomos informados que uma de nossas consultoras, há dias desaparecida, foi encontrada morta num albergue fétido na região mais podre da cidade. É por isso que estou diante de uma janela quebrada contemplando a chuva atingir a calçada e limpar todo o sangue espalhado.

- É uma queda e tanto, Rosemberg.

Rosemberg, meu parceiro e fumante compulsório, estava analisando os móveis quebrados e a porta arrombada no outro lado do quarto.

- Pois é, Al. Pobre coitada. Eu sempre quis saber... será que a gente desmaia antes de se estatelar na calçada?  
- Sinceramente, Rosemberg, não faço questão de saber. A vítima se chamava Illyana Arkadeyvich. Correto?  
- Sim. Trabalhei com ela uma vez. Difícil imaginar o que uma historiadora com tantos diplomas como ela estava fazendo num lugar como esse...  
- O que você acha que aconteceu?  
- A porta foi arrombada. A corrente que a prendia por dentro foi arrebentada. As marcas indicam pelo menos dois homens na invasão.

Al caminha pelo apartamento e encontra uma faca suja de sangue perto de uma cama destruída. Haviam cabelos ruivos sobre os lençóis sujos.

- A vítima tentou se defender... provavelmente até chegou a atingir um dos agressores com a faca.  
- Tem muito sangue espalhado por aí, Al.

- Mande a perícia analisar tudo minuciosamente. Pode haver sangue de um dos agressores no apartamento.  
- Já coloquei os homens da pericia para fazer a limpa na sala. Estão só esperando nós sairmos para continuar.  
- Testemunhas?  
- Os oficiais da polícia local fizeram algumas perguntas. Parece que a vítima sempre bebia num bar a dois quarteirões daqui e foi vista discutindo com dois homens mais cedo.  
- Então a vitima conhecia seus agressores?  
- Difícil dizer... o pessoal da perícia encontrou sêmen. Eles podiam estar atrás de sexo e resolveram seguir e estuprar a moça... e depois eles... bem...

Rosemberg aponta para os órgãos e sangue espalhados num canto do apartamento. Havia um policial segurando um cão a poucos metros dali.

- Eles arrebentaram o ventre dela, arrancaram os intestinos e deram para um cão comer. A policia local encontrou o cão preso a uma cadeira quando invadiram o quarto. Ele ainda tinha restos dela na boca...  
- Tire esse cão daqui!

O policial obedece a ordem de Al e retira o animal do apartamento. Al pega um lenço no bolso de seu sobretudo e seca o suor em sua testa.

- Será que eles a estupraram antes ou depois de arrancar os intestinos dela?  
- Que diferença faz, Rosemberg? É doentio de qualquer jeito...

Sexo e assassinato. É a isso que se resume nosso mundo. As pessoas tinham uma escolha, mas preferiram seguir os excrementos dos devassos sem perceber que a trilha levava a um precipício até ser tarde demais. O mundo em que vivemos é uma escolha nossa.

Às vezes me pergunto, se houvesse uma maneira de salvar a humanidade, será que valeria a pena?


End file.
